My Super Crazy Ex-Girlfriend
by RedBeautySkimmonsFTW
Summary: Skye just wants to make a perfect life with Jemma, but her Hydra super soldier ex girlfriend has other plans for the rest of Skye's life.. Like ending it…
1. Chapter 1

**_Before S.H.I.E.L.D…._**

"Is it almost done?"

"Will you relax, please? I need like another ten minutes and we'll be good."

"I don't think we have another ten minutes, Skye."

Skye turned in her chair, raising an eyebrow at the girl pacing the room behind her. She watched as she walked toward the door, peeking through the tiny hole. She took a step back and clenched her fists at her side. Skye smirked, tilting her head to take in the entire view. Her long blonde hair up in a ponytail, her bright green eyes narrowing and twitching as she inspected the door once again.

"Trinity." She called out causing the woman to stop her motions and look at her. Skye flashed an adorable smirk. "Relax. I've got this." She raised an eyebrow then turned back around to continue typing the codes. "What's on this thing anyway? I've never seen you so uptight."

Trinity gathered her poise and sauntered over to Skye. She leaned down, pushing Skye's hair away from her neck. Her lips pressed close to the hacker's ear. "The faster you get this done, the faster we can get back to bed." She purred, pressing small kisses down Skye's neck.

Skye's eyes instantly closed at the contact. Her skin grew hot and her stomach fluttered with each touch of Trinity's lips on her skin. "If you keep that up, I'll never finish."

Trinity chuckled, biting lightly then straightening up to walk the room again. "We just really need to finish this job, babe and quickly." She walked toward the door again. "If we can find the location of that—" She raised her hands, making air quotes. "Fridge… we'll never have to worry about another thing for the rest of our lives."

Skye continued to type codes, but her curiosity was definitely getting the best of her. "Who are you planning on selling this information to?"

Trinity glanced at her. "That's classified."

"Classified?" Skye huffed a laugh. "You can't be serious." She turned in her seat once again as the computer screen moved horizontally. "You asking me to break into a government system and you can't even tell me who I'm doing it for?"

"What does it matter? We are getting paid and paid big." Trinity crossed her arms against her chest. "Since when do you have a conscious?"

Skye leaned back in her chair, mocking Trinity's stance. "Excuse me if I want to know who I could possibly end up in jail for." She raised an eyebrow in question. "You know, you've been acting really weird the last couple of days."

"Skye, please. I don't want to get into this with you right now."

Skye shrugged. "We've got a few minutes before this thing fully downloads. I think now is the perfect time to talk about the change in my girlfriend's attitude."

"Skye…"

"I mean, you've been coming home super late. You get frustrated really quick and now we are doing some super, secret hack for some rich unknown dude." Skye shifted in her seat. "Well, unknown to me, anyway."

Trinity brought her hands to her face and rubbed hard, pushing away the growing frustration. "Just finish the hack."

"No. Not until you tell me who it's for."

Trinity's jaw clenched. "Skye! We don't have time for your—"

The door begin kicked in cut Trinity short. Skye jumped from her seat and shoved her laptop into her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. She looked back at Trinity as she fought the man who entered the room so abruptly. She had never seen Trinity fight before. Trinity movements were precise, hitting and blocking everything thrown at her. There was only one other time Skye had seen someone move like that. It was on a file she had downloaded of a human test subject for a super soldier project.

When Trinity had the man on his knees, she pulled a gun from her back that Skye had never seen or noticed. She held it to the man's head as he raised his hands to surrender. Skye gathered her things and rushed to Trinity's side. She looked at Trinity and watched her features change. Her bright eyes were dark and menacing. Her face hardened. Her lips turned into a sneer. Her expression was blank as if she was no longer in control of herself.

"Trinity, let him go!"

"No." Trinity cocked the gun and stared down at the man kneeling before her. "He has seen too much. I was ordered to eliminate all threats to us."

Skye furrowed her brow. "Ordered by who?"

Trinity slowly turned her head in Skye's direction. Her eyes were dark and empty. "Hydra." She muttered, looking into Skye's eyes as she pulled the trigger.

When his body collapsed into a heap on the floor, Skye jumped over him and ran. She could hear Trinity yelling for her. The sound of her boots hitting roughly against the tile floor. She felt the bullet when it whizzed by her head and hit the flower pot next to her.

Skye made her way out of the building and down an alley. She searched frantically for somewhere to hide. That's when she found it. The van she would use as her sanctuary. She hurried to break in, sliding the door open and throwing her laptop bag inside. She climbed in quickly and laid on the floor. Her heart was thumping so hard she could feel it in her throat. She prayed to whatever God would listen that this would end.

She could hear Trinity outside of the van. The sound of other voices shouting around her. Skye clutched her laptop to her chest, her mouth tightly shut so she wouldn't release even the slightest squeak. She held her breath, not wanting one noise to escape her lips. After what seemed like an eternity, Trinity and the others fled.

Skye was finally alone.

She scrambled to sit up, her back pressed against the wall of the van. She clutched her laptop bag to her chest and rested her forehead against it. Her girlfriend had just tried to kill her. Skye quickly opened her laptop. She pushed her hair from her face, wiped the tears that had barely fallen from her eyes, and began to type.

She locked the codes away where no one other than herself could get to them. Then she started to research. To find out what Hydra was. Who Hydra was. Her eyes shifted over the words on the screen studying the experiments they've done. The monsters they've created. A picture flashed across her screen and her heart dropped.

It was Trinity.

She was dressed in black and held weapons Skye had never seen before. She was standing with the man Skye had seen in the video. Her mind raced as she remembered the day she had downloaded the video. She called out to Trinity to show her. The expression on Trinity's face was a mixture of worry and fear. She remembered Trinity pushing her laptop closed and jumping on her to distract her from what she was reading, but she never knew why until this moment.

Trinity was an assassin.

A female super soldier.

How could she have missed the signs?

How could she have not figured all of this out before her, now ex, girlfriend brought her into a government funded building to download and steal blue prints of a secret holding area?

Skye slammed her laptop closed and cursed herself. She punched back against the walls of the van, releasing some of the anger and frustration in the grunt that soon followed. Skye brought her knees to her chest, curled herself up into a ball, and cried…..

* * *

**_Present day…._**

Skye leaned against the window staring out into the night. So much had changed since that day. She was on the run for what seemed like a life time. She found a way to monitor every move Trinity made. She wanted to be sure Trinity couldn't find her. It was never in her life plan to die at the hands of a psychotic ex-girlfriend. It wasn't until the day that Trinity completely disappeared off her radar that Skye felt somewhat safe. She could stop running. She could go back to hacking and learning secrets she had no business knowing.

Until S.H.I.E.L.D found her hovering over her laptop inside her van…

It took a lot of hard work and reassurance, but she finally had the trust and love she had always been looking for. S.H.I.E.L.D accepted her. They made her part of a team. Part of a family. She finally had everything she ever wanted.

Including Jemma Simmons.

A stable, intelligent, wonderful woman who cared about her. She wanted to be with Skye because of who she was not what she could do for her. Jemma knew everything about her life. How she bounced around from foster home to foster home. Her days with Trinity and the way she was tricked into falling for her. And, even with knowing all her faults and mistakes, Jemma Simmons loved her.

All of her.

Skye smiled at the thought of Jemma. Even with the war against Hydra raging around them, she still had Jemma. Once this was over, she wanted to make her life with Jemma permanent. She wanted a home filled with stability and love. Hell, maybe even a few rug rats running around causing damage and driving them crazy. Her smile broadened at the idea. Nothing would make her happier then to have Jemma by her side for the rest of her life.

Her eyes shifted downward focusing on the tiny box in her hand. She opened it and instantly felt her heart beat faster at the gleaming diamond inside of it. She took in a deep breath and slowly released it. She was going to do it. She was going to ask Jemma to marry her and make all of her dreams… their dreams… come true.

"Skye?"

Skye snapped the box closed quickly and turned to face Jemma. "Hey, babe." She greeted, smiling guiltily as she fumbled with the box behind her back. "What's up?"

Jemma furrowed her brow and took a few slow steps toward her. "What are you up too?"

Skye frowned for a second and shook her head. "Nothing. Why would I be up to something?"

Jemma raised an eyebrow and lifted her chin. "What's behind your back?"

"Nothing." Skye shook her head and dropped the box down on the window sill. She rushed forward to meet Jemma half way and wrapped her arms around her waist. "I missed you." She leaned in and kissed her.

Jemma moaned lightly at the contact. Her hand raised to rest on Skye's cheek. Her thumb caressing the soft skin underneath. She pulled back slowly allowing her lips to hover close to her girlfriend's. "Don't think kissing me will change the subject." She spoke softly causing Skye to chuckle.

"It was worth a shot." Skye brushed her nose against Jemma's before placing another chaste kiss on her lips. "How about you just let me have this one?"

Jemma sighed. "Fine." She agreed, brushing her fingertips against Skye's cheeks. "We have a meeting with Coulson and Koenig in ten minutes."

Skye looked at her inquisitively. "What about?"

Jemma hesitated for a moment, her hazel eyes shifting to the floor. She swallowed back the lump in her throat then brought her attention back to Skye. "They've located Trinity."

Skye's eyes widened. That familiar pain in her chest returned and she felt like she was going to throw up. If Trinity was close, that meant she was coming for Skye. Coming for the information that was still stored safely on her laptop. This meant her team was in danger. Jemma. Jemma was in danger. The feel of Jemma wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling into a hug calmed her for a moment. She closed her eyes, holding Jemma close and tight.

"I won't let her hurt you." Jemma whispered, stroking Skye's soft dark hair.

Skye released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "It's not me I'm worried about." She replied as her grip tightened around Jemma's waist, refusing to let go….


	2. Chapter 2

"_I will find you."_

_Skye sat back, staring at the message that flashed across her screen. It only took another second for her fingers to start typing. "Who is this?"_

"_Who do you think? You aren't the only one who can hack a system."_

_Skye narrowed her eyes, her jaw clenched, as a million different responses rushed through her brain. Her fingers began to type faster than her thoughts can process. "If you are so good at computers, what the fuck did you need me for?" She waited, her leg bouncing anxiously in her crouched position in her van._

"_When your boss gives you the opportunity to sleep with a cute girl for information…. You can't help but jump on it. I may be an assassin, but I'm partially human. Besides, you are a little better than I am."_

_Skye took in deep, angry breath and typed back. "You will never find me. I will keep moving forever if that's what it takes. You are not getting the download."_

"_Keep telling yourself that, babe. Maybe it'll help you sleep at night."_

_Skye grunted. Just as she went to respond, the screen went black and her laptop shut off. Her eyes shifted back and forth as she tried to figure out what to do next. She slammed it closed and muttered a curse. She had never moved so quickly to the front of her van. She threw it in drive and hauled ass out of the city…._

"Her last known location was The Treehouse."

Skye snapped from her thoughts at the sound of Koenig's voice. Her eyes locked on the picture behind him. Trinity's face was staring back at her. Her eyes had grown colder. The bright green was replaced by dark emerald. She looked tired and had gained a few scars on different parts of her face and body.

"The Treehouse?" Ward questioned, shifting against the wall he was leaning on. "Isn't that ours?"

"Was ours." Coulson corrected, crossing his arms against his chest. "Trinity and her band of Hydra soldiers overtook the compound a week ago. We are assuming she was trying to break into our mainframe computers to get the information carried on Skye's hard drive."

Jemma nudged Skye lightly. Skye turned her head and offered her girlfriend a small smile. "I'm okay." Skye responded as if she could read every thought flushing through Jemma's mind.

"Are you sure?" Jemma whispered, the concern lacing her voice. She slipped her arm through Skye's to pull her closer.

Skye lowered her head, resting her hand over Jemma's. "I'm sure." She leaned in and pressed a small kiss to Jemma's temple. Her eyes closed as she lingered for a moment, taking in the scent of the biochemist shampoo. She pulled back slowly and looked into Jemma's eyes, flashing her genuine beautiful smile. She reluctantly turned her attention away from Jemma and back to Agent Koenig.

Skye couldn't help but release a small huff of laughter at how animated the man was when he spoke. He moved back and forth across the room. His hands shifting from his pockets, to his chest, and back to his pockets. He would stop and slide both hands in his pants pockets causing the sides of his suit to wrinkle like his brow did when he spoke of something serious. It was almost calming to watch him. It took her mind of the fact that her ex-girlfriend was coming to kill her and anyone protecting her, if only for a second.

"Intel has suggested Trinity has moved on, but she's getting closer. We need to know what information she gathered."

Trip raised an eyebrow. His super serious look coming into play. "So what's the plan?"

"We need to scan the files. Look through them and see what she downloaded. The plan is to send in you, Agent Ward, and Skye to—"

"You can't be serious!?" Jemma interjected, stepping away from Skye.

"Jems..." Skye called to her calmly and reached out to grab the hem of her shirt.

Jemma tugged away from her. "You cannot send Skye out on this mission!"

Koenig raised his hands to calm her. "Dr. Simmons, I assure you Skye will be perfectly safe."

"Trinity is trying to kill her!"

"Jemma—"

Jemma turned quickly to face Skye. "You're going to allow them to do this to you? To send you into danger?"

"Jemma, I-" Skye stumbled over every word that escaped her lips. She sighed, trying to gain control of herself. "Jemma, computer stuff is what I do. And if they need to me to find out what Trinity knows, I have to do it."

Jemma stared at her with her jaw slacked. She turned slowly away from Skye and looked at Coulson. "Agent Coulson, please." She pleaded, feeling the tears building behind her eyes.

Coulson stared at her. He lowered his head for a moment then raised his eyes to meet hers again. "Simmons, Skye will be with Agent Triplett and Ward. She'll be fine."

Jemma clenched her hands together as she stared at Coulson. It took everything she had not to reach for the nearest object and throw it. "Famous last words." She could feel the tears escaping her eyes and sliding down her cheeks. "I suppose we'll all just forget the last time you said Skye will be fine." With one final glare, Jemma spun on her heels, pushing passed her girlfriend and stormed off.

Skye attempted to call out to her, but it was too late. Jemma was gone. "I'll go talk to her." She sighed, turning to follow Jemma out of the room.

"Skye." Coulson called causing Skye to look at him. "If you don't want to do this—"

"I can do this." Skye assured him, flashing a small smile. She glanced around the room at the men staring back at her. Her eyes landed on Ward. "Just keep me safe."

Ward pressed his lips together and nodded as Skye quickened her step to follow after Jemma….

* * *

Skye hesitated for only a brief moment before entering the bedroom she shared with Jemma. One thing she will give the Playground credit for, the sleeping arrangements were way better here than they were on the Bus. When she stepped inside, she could see Jemma laying on her side, facing the window. Her arms clutched the pillow underneath her head. Skye bit lightly down on her lip as she closed the door behind her, making sure not to make any noise what-so-ever.

Skye took the few steps to the bed cautiously. She climbed in and slid her arms around Jemma. She felt the tension in her body release when Jemma scooted back against her. "Jems, I'm going to be fine." She whispered, raising her hand to move her hair away from her neck. She leaned in and pressed a small kiss to Jemma's cool skin. "I've gotten a whole lot better at this hacking thing. It shouldn't take me long. I'll be in and out."

"What if she's still there? What if you walk into an ambush? How safe will you be then?" Jemma inquired, her voice sounded so small and distant.

There was a small crack from the tears that Jemma had shed. Skye frowned. She hated when Jemma cried. She hated when she was the source of Jemma crying. Skye sighed and buried her face against Jemma's shoulder. Jemma rested her hand on Skye's arm, closing her eyes when the hacker continued to press small kisses against her skin.

Jemma turned in her arms so she was facing Skye. Her hand rested against her cheek and her thumb caressed her skin. Her eyes danced over Skye's features as if she was trying to etch her face into her memory. Skye watched her, her eyes instantly closing when Jemma's fingers traced her face. Passing over her cheeks and nose. Skye shuttered lightly when Jemma ran her thumb over her bottom lip. She opened them once again to see the tears brimming in Jemma's eyes.

"Hey, I have an idea." Skye said, a small adorable smirk crossing her mouth. "How about, when all this is over, we go on a little get away? Just me and you."

"You know, unfortunately, that's not possible." Jemma responded, still tracing every inch of her face. "No matter how much we want too. Hydra is still a threat and—" She hummed when Skye's lips met hers, cutting her sentence off completely.

Skye pulled back slowly. Her smile broadened when she saw Jemma's eyes remained closed, lingering in the moment of their kiss. "Fine, Doctor." She teased as Jemma slowly opened her eyes. "Then how about a private dinner. I found this little secret room on the other end of this place and it would be perfect for us to be alone and just…talk about stuff. "

"What stuff?" Jemma arched her eyebrow, curiously as she ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair.

Skye pulled her closer, locking her fingers behind the small of Jemma's back. "Stuff. You know, just stuff."

Jemma made a face that clearly showed Skye how confusing a conversation with her could sometimes be. "Oh, yes, of course. Stuff. It's all so clear now."

When Skye narrowed her eyes at Jemma's remark, all the biochemist could do was laugh. It felt good to laugh. But, the fear of losing Skye was still there. She still worried that something could happen. Skye almost died once and Jemma fell completely apart. She could not handle the thought of losing Skye again. Much less it actually happening.

Jemma broke eye contact with Skye for just a brief moment. Her eyes shifting to her lips. She leaned in, placing a small chaste kiss on them before returning her attention to the soft brown staring back at her. "Please be safe." She requested, softly. "If anything happens to you. If you don't come home—"

"I'll come home." Skye promised, looking deeply into Jemma's eyes. "I will always come back to you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"How can you not?"

"Because I've stared down at you in a hospital bed before. I've seen the life slip from your body."

Jemma's voice began to crack again and the tears started for fall. Skye pulled her impossibly closer. Jemma buried her face in the crook of Skye's neck and gripped the front of her shirt with her hand. Skye stroked her hair, placing small kisses at the top of her head. She cooed in an attempt to stop Jemma from crying, but it was all for not. She understood where Jemma was coming from. She knew what it was like to think you were going to lose the person who meant so much to you.

"I love you, Jemma."

"And I love you."

There were no other words spoken for the rest of the night. Skye simply held Jemma in her arms until they both drifted off to sleep…


	3. Chapter 3

The morning seemed to come too quickly.

Skye found herself standing by their bedroom window once again, admiring the world outside. She remembered when they were constantly in the air and the clouds were her only view. Now she was on the ground, waiting inside a remote facility for a briefing that would soon take her away from Jemma. She sighed as she processed what would happen over the next few hours. Hopefully a few hours would be all it took. She didn't want to be away from her love for longer than that.

Her eyes shifted downward and she noticed the tiny box still sitting on the window sill. She glanced over her shoulder to see if Jemma was still sleeping and blindly reached for the object. Once it was in her hand, she popped it opened and studied the ring inside. It was simple and beautiful, just like Jemma. A perfect arrangement of diamonds sitting on a shiny silver band. She smiled as she turned it in her fingers before placing it back in the box. She slipped the box into her pocket and leaned against the window frame.

Skye twitched when a pair of arms slid around her waist. She relaxed when Jemma pressed several small kisses on her shoulder. "Good morning, beautiful." Skye greeted, turning her head to place a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. She offered a soft smile before returning her attention to the outside world once again. "It's pretty sweet to see snow on the ground, but I would definitely prefer our next hide out be somewhere warm. How about Hawaii? Hawaii is nice this time of-"

"Don't go." She interrupted, her voice soft and laced with sleep. "They can handle everything without you."

Skye felt her body tense at the worry in Jemma's voice. Every kiss she placed on her shoulder. Every squeeze she gave her midsection. It was all filled with her fears and worries of Skye going on this mission. It hurt her to see Jemma this way, but they both knew there wasn't anything they could do. Skye had to go.

Skye turned in her arms so she was facing her. Her hands instantly covered Jemma's cheeks and she looked deeply into her eyes. "You know I'm the only one who can do this. If there was any other way, I would stay in bed with you all day and never leave your side."

"Ward can handle it. I'm sure of it."

Skye chuckled. "Babe, Ward can't even figure out the holotable."

"What about Agent Triplett? He's very intelligent and does well with computers. I'm sure he can—" Jemma paused when Skye raised an eyebrow. She knew she was being unreasonable and worrying too much. She lowered her eyes away from Skye's gaze. She touched the front of Skye's shirt, her fingers gripped tightly where the buttons met the fabric. "I know. I'm being absolutely ridiculous. I'm sorry."

"Hey…" Skye cooed, coaxing Jemma to meet her eyes again. When she did, Skye offered a warm, loving smile. "You're not being ridiculous. You have every right to be worried, but it's going to be okay. The tin man and the scarecrow aren't going to let anything happen to me." Her smile brightened when Jemma chuckled lightly and smiled. Her thumb gently caressed her loves cheek. "There it is. That smile that lights my way home."

Jemma scrunched her brow. "That was a bit cheesy. Even for you."

Skye scoffed. "Well, excuse me for trying to be adorable and cutesy."

Jemma smile spread further across her face as she leaned in and kissed Skye. She held the kiss for a long moment then slowly pulled back. "We should probably get to the briefing."

Skye leaned in for another kiss. "We have a few minutes." She mumbled against Jemma's lips.

Jemma grinned. "Whatever shall we do till then?"

A mischievous look crossed Skye's face as she lifted Jemma in her arms. "I have a few ideas." She stated, kissing her again as she carried Jemma back to the bed….

* * *

Ward was abnormally anxious.

He had paced the hallway of the Treehouse at least ten times by Skye's count. She started to time his steps in beat with the codes crossing the screen. She glanced over her shoulder at one point and caught him staring at her. His jaw tense and twitching under his skin. He broke their stare by looking down at the ground then began to pace the hallway once again.

"Hey Trip?" Skye called out to him.

He turned motioning his head in response to her.

"What's up with Ward?" Skye pointed over her shoulder with her thumb. "He's doing some weird dance in the hallway."

Trip furrowed his brow and watched as Ward walked past the door, disappeared then walked passed again. He huffed. "I don't know. Dude does tend to get a bit twitchy when he hasn't beat the crap out of anyone on a mission." He shrugged. "Just let him walk. He'll be alright."

"He's making me twitchy." Skye pressed a few buttons on the keyboard. "I keep waiting for someone to come up behind me."

Trip chuckled. "No one's going to come up behind you, girl." He flashed that crooked, confident smirk. "Not while I'm here." He huffed again. "And Jemma would have my head in one of her jars if they did."

Skye grinned and released a small laugh. "Yeah she would." Her eyes watched as the codes began to move more quickly. "Then she'd examine your brain…" She looked up at him with a tiny shrug. "You know, for science."

"Oh, yeah, of course. For science." He shook his head and chuckled. His laughter slowed when he noticed Ward had been gone for longer than usual. His head tilted side, curiously. "Okay, where did he go now?"

Skye spun around in her chair, her fingers digging into the cushion. "I don't know." Her attention turned to Trip. "You should go find him."

"I can't leave you alone."

"I'll be fine, Trip. Just find him."

Trip stared at her, unsure. He hesitated for a few beats before nodding and taking a few hurried steps toward the door…

* * *

"_Is it done?"_

Ward glanced around the corner, his phone pressed to his ear. "I think she's almost got the information downloaded."

"_Good. Now bring her to me."_

His jaw clenched at the order. "It's not that easy, you know."

"_Oh, come on. You're Grant Ward. Mr. High Score in the Agents rank."_

Ward rolled his eyes. "This isn't a game. It's not a joke. You're asking me to-"

"_I'm not asking, Ward. I'm ordering. Get it done or I come in and do it myself. And I will make a way bigger mess then you were planning on making. Understood?"_

His teeth ground together as his jaw began to twitch rapidly. "Understood." He grumbled, pulling the phone from his ear. He aggressively pressed the screen and shoved the phone into his pocket.

"Who was that?" Trip asked causing Ward to spin around to face him. He stepped cautiously through the shadows with a questioning expression on his face. He motioned his chin toward Ward. "Who were you talking to?"

Ward cleared his throat and averted his eyes. "Coulson." He shifted his Icer in his hand. "He was just asking about Skye's progress. How's it coming?"

Trip stared at him suspiciously. "It's coming." He arched an eyebrow. "You know, it's not like Coulson to call during a mission."

Ward scraped his teeth against his bottom lip. "He's just a little more detailed this days, I guess."

Trip hummed for a second.

It was Ward's turn to flash a questioning look. "What?"

Trip shrugged, pursing his lips. "Nothing, man. Just find it a little odd, that's all."

Ward took a step forward. "You don't believe me?"

"Woah, chill out." Trip raised his hands defensively. "I was just saying that it's not like Coulson to—"

Before he could react, Ward raised his weapon and shot Trip in the chest. The waves of Icer covered his body. Trip fell to the floor like a dropped piece of wood. His eyes wide and open. Ward sighed, placing the Icer in his side holster as he stepped closer to Trip's body.

He knelt down next to him and shook his head. "You should really stop being so curious, partner." He said, patting Trip's chest as he straightened up. The sound of heeled boots hitting the floor hard caused him to turn. "Skye…"

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock. "Ward, wh-" She looked into his eyes and saw the same coldness Trinity faced her with.

Ward held his hands up. "Now, Skye, listen to me."

Her eyes began to weld up with tears as she took several small steps back. "You're working for them." She could feel the tears threatening to fall. "You're working for her."

Ward took a step forward. "I owe them, Skye. I owe her. You don't understand what they did for me."

"What about what we've done for you?!" Skye exclaimed.

"It's always been about them, Skye. I was just following orders."

Skye continued to step slowly away. "And what are those orders, Ward? To kill me?"

Ward shook his head frantically. "No, no, Skye. I couldn't kill you."

"But, you'll let her do it?"

"She doesn't want to kill you, Skye." He shifted his hands so his palms were facing upward. "She just wants to talk about what's on your laptop."

Skye scoffed, blindly reaching behind her for a feel of a doorframe. For a way out. "That's not going to happen."

Ward stopped. "Oh, I'm afraid it is." He pulled his Icer from its holster. "I'm sorry, Skye."

Skye turned to run, but it was too late….

* * *

"They should have been back by now." Jemma said, her leg bouncing anxiously as she looked up at the clock.

"Relax, Jemma." Fitz said, patting her shoulder. "She'll be back soon."

Jemma turned her head a tad and gave him a flat stare. "You said that an hour ago."

Fitz smiled sheepishly. "Well, it does take a bit to drive back."

Jemma rolled her eyes and shook her head. Her eyes shifted down to her phone. She touched the screen causing it to light up. She felt her heart clench in her chest when her wallpaper came into view. Skye taking a selfie of them sitting on the bus, her lips planted firmly against Jemma's. Her smile peeking through the joining of the lips. She brushed her fingers over the screen and silently willed Skye to walk through the door. To show her that she was okay. That she was home.

The sound of hurried voices cause Jemma to snap from her revere. She and Fitz jumped to their feet and spun around to see Coulson and May carrying a groggy Trip through the door. Jemma's heart began to speed up. The thumping hard inside her chest. Her body tingled and tensed.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Trip muttered as they placed him on a stool.

"It's not your fault, Trip. None of us knew." Coulson assured him, placing his hand on his chest in an attempt to keep him upright. He looked at Jemma with apologetic eyes.

"What's happened?" Jemma asked, finally. It seemed like she stood silently staring at Coulson for hours. "Where's Ward? Where's Skye?"

Trip turned to Jemma. His expression mirrored Coulson's. "Ward is Hydra." He explained, wincing as May helped him remove his shirt. "He took Skye. She's gone."

"No…" Fitz gasped as his head spun around to look at Jemma.

The biochemist was in shock. Her mouth was open, but no words escaped. She could hear muffled voices around her. Asking her if she was okay. Telling her not to worry. They would find Skye. They would bring her back. She felt her body go weak. Her eyes rolled back. And, the next thing she knew, the world around her went black…..


	4. Chapter 4

Jemma slowly opened her eyes with a groan.

She moved gingerly, propping herself up on her elbows. Her eyes tried to focus on where she was. The mattress felt familiar, but there was something missing. She leaned back against the headboard and placed her hand on her forehead. There was a horrible throbbing inside her skull. Her head was fuzzy and her thoughts jumbled together.

"You're awake!" Fitz said with a sigh of relief. He walked toward the bed, a pile of clothing in his arms. "I was trying to clean up a bit while you rested." His brow scrunched and his eyes narrowed as he glanced around the room. "You and Skye are quite the disaster, aren't you?"

"What happened?" Jemma inquired, ignoring his previous statement. She pushed herself up further as another tiny groan escaped her throat.

Fitz hurried to drop the items in his hand and rushed to her side. "No, Jemma, you shouldn't move. You took a nasty little fall."

"I'm fine, Fitz." She swung her legs over the bed and attempted to sit up. The dizzy feeling hit her again and she immediately sat back down. "Maybe I shouldn't move so quickly."

Fitz sat down next to her, placing his hand on her back. "You had me a bit worried. I've never seen you pass out before." He flashed her a comforting smile as he rubbed a small circle on her back. "Even the time you cut open that disgusting creature on my table."

"That's because you passed out first." Jemma noted, forcing herself to smile for just a moment. It faded slowly when she remembered the last thing she heard before everything went dark. "Is she really gone, Fitz?"

Fitz pressed his lips together and lowered his head with a small nod.

Jemma felt her heart clench in her chest. Her stomach twisted and knotted. She could feel the tears threatening to fall. "Fitz…"

His head raised quickly at the sound of his name. "We'll get her back, Jemma." He promised, taking a seat next to her. "Coulson, May, and Agent Triplett… They're already formulating a plan…"

"I want her back now, Fitz." She could feel the tears building. She heard her voice cracking when she spoke. She brought her hand to her face and wiped away a stray tear.

"Jemma, you have to be patient. We have to find her first then we can bring her back."

"I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her."

Fitz wasn't sure what to say. He just pulled her into a hug and held her close. "She's going to be fine, Jem. You don't have to worry about Skye." He leaned back to look her in the eyes. "She's strong and she won't go down without a fight, but we'll have her out long before she needs to." He flashed her a comforting smile. "She'll be back home before you know it."

Jemma gave him a small smile and touched his cheek. "And people say I'm a horrible liar." She teased, half-heartedly. She leaned in and placed a small kiss on his cheek. She pulled back slowly and looked into her friend's eyes with a small, sad smile. "But, thank you for trying to make me feel better." She sighed, looking around their room. "We did make a bit of a mess, didn't we?"

"A bit?" Fitz huffed. "I don't know what you two were doing before the briefing, but this place was destroyed. I mean there were clothes everywh-" He paused when he noticed Jemma's cheeks flush and the tips of her ears turn pink. "Oh…"

"It's a ritual. Don't judge me." Jemma stated, swatting his shoulder playfully.

He raised his hands defensively. "No judgment."

Jemma rolled her eyes and stood to gather some of her things.

"Oh! By the way." Fitz dug under the pile of clothes he had dropped and pulled out a box. He stood from the bed and walked to Jemma. "I found this on the floor." He held it out to her.

Jemma stared at the box for a moment. She recognized it from the other day. With just a second of hesitation, she reached out and gently took the box from him. "It's Skye's. She-she was holding it the other morning."

Fitz raised his eyebrow, curiously. "What's in it?"

Jemma shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Well, go on." He waved his hand at her. "Open it."

"I can't open it, Fitz." Jemma stared down at the box and turned it over and over again in her hand. Her teeth pressed into her bottom lip as she held back the urge to cry. "It belongs to Skye. If she wanted me to know what was in it, she would have shown me."

Fitz blew out a breath and slid his hands into his pockets. "You're right, Jem. I'm sorry." He took a step forward and pulled her into another hug. "When Skye comes home, she'll open it for you."

Jemma hugged him back and nodded.

Fitz placed a small kiss on her temple. "We'll get her home." He whispered, kissing her temple once again. He pulled back and rubbed her arms, comfortingly. "I'll leave you be for a bit. I'm going to see what the plan is."

Jemma nodded again. "Thank you, Fitz."

"Of course." He offered a warm smile then turned and exited the room.

When he was gone, Jemma sighed and walked toward the bed. She sat back down and continued to turn the box in her hand. She had to admit that she was extremely curious as to what was in it. She released a breath and began to play with the box. The lid snapped opened and closed several times before she gave it and opened it fully

There was a small note sitting oddly on top of whatever was inside. Jemma furrowed her brow, hesitating for just a second, then picked the note up. She gasped, her eyes widening at the beautiful diamond ring glistening the light of the room. The tears built behind her eyes as she placed the open box back on the nightstand. With a shaky hand, Jemma unraveled the note and began to read…

_Jemma, I have never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. I love you with all of my heart. You are my best friend, you are my deepest love, you are my everything. On that little cheesy confession, what do you say about being a part of my bad girl shenanigans for the rest of our lives?_

The note slipped from her hand. The tears fell before Jemma could do anything to stop them. She covered her face with both hands and cried…

* * *

"Skye."

Skye groaned at the sound of her name. It echoed it her ears causing her head to hurt more than it already did. She attempted to turn onto her side, but the sudden pain shooting through her wrists stopped her movement. Her eyes shot open and she took in a sharp breath. Her head turned in from side to side quickly as her body struggled to become upright. She looked up to see her wrists handcuffed to either side of a headboard.

"There she is."

Her head shot around at the sound of the familiar voice. Skye struggled to move further away, but it was impossible. The most she could do was sit upright against the headboard that held her captive. "Trinity." She breathed, wincing when the woman reached out and touched her face.

"Hey, babe." She greeted, grinning down at her. "Long time no see."

Skye moved her face away as best as she could. "Don't touch me."

Trinity pretended to pout before breaking into a maniacal laugh. "Oh, Skye, I wish I could say it was good to see you, but I'd definitely be lying." She sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. "You know, I wanted to kill you the second Ward brought your unconscious body through that door."

Skye's eyes narrowed. "So why didn't you?"

"Because we need you." She reached out, running her finger down Skye's jawline. "Ward told us how far you have those plans buried in your little laptop. And, if I remember correctly, you have a habit of securing things to the point where only you can retrieve them." She gripped Skye's chin. "So, I was told to keep you alive until we get what we need…unfortunately."

"You might as well kill me now." Skye stated, pulling her face from Trinity's grip. "Because I'm not giving you shit."

Trinity chuckled. "Always trying to play the hard ass." She shook her head. "Okay, fine. Then I guess we'll do this the hard way." She shrugged and slapped her hands against her thighs before standing up. She took a step toward the door. "Ward!"

When Ward entered the room, Skye felt the fire fill her body. She pulled against the handcuffs, but the pain was too intense. "You son of a bitch." She growled. "You betrayed us!"

"Skye…." Ward started, but stopped when Trinity grabbed his arm. He turned to face her.

"What did you say her girlfriend's name was again?" Trinity asked, her eyes shifting from Ward to Skye then back again.

Skye's eyes went wide. The fear coursed through her. "Ward, no!"

Ward's jaw twitched. He swallowed hard then cleared his throat. "Jemma. Jemma Simmons." He replied, avoiding eye contact with Skye. "She's the biochemist."

"Jemma Simmons." Trinity repeated with a sing song tone. She tapped her chin, raising an eyebrow. She took a step toward Skye while Ward stood still like a trained puppy. "How's this for a new plan?" She leaned down, grabbing Skye's face once again. "Either you give me those plans or I go to that shit hole compound, grab your little scientist girlfriend, and kill her right in front of you." Her eyes burned into Skye's. She smirked when she felt Skye's jaw clench inside her hands. "I'm going to give you twenty four hours to think it over." She released Skye's face roughly and started toward the door. She gave Ward a sideways glance. "Come on."

Ward nodded and turned to follow her.

"Ward…" Skye called out, softly. A single tear fell from her eyes and stained her cheek. "Please…"

He closed his eyes for a moment to block out the break in her voice as he shook his head and followed Trinity out of the room….


	5. Chapter 5

24 hours was not enough time to make a decision.

Who had come up with such a ridiculous deadline? What gangster movies had Trinity absorbed herself in that made her think anyone could get something done in 24 hours?

Skye pulled against the cuffs. She could feel her skin ripping with every movement. Her teeth gritted as she tried to tug her hand free. Her body was exhausted. Her wrists were bleeding from the strain. She wasn't exactly sure when it happened, but she passed out. Her body exhausted from the tugging and pulling caused her to close her eyes involuntarily and drift off to sleep.

It seemed like days had passed, but it was only a few hours. She could feel a hand smacking her face. She could hear her name being called over and over again. Soon followed by the order for her to wake up. Wake up and face what is waiting for her.

Skye's eyes slowly opened. Trinity stood over her, grinning down at her. The malicious look covering her face. The dead cold green eyes peering down at her. The smirk on her lips with that notable scar showing how much damage she had done and had been done to her. Trinity crossed her arms against her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Good afternoon." She greeted, tilting her head. "Decided to sleep away the twenty four hours?" She shifted, turning her wrist to check the time. "Actually, it's been more like thirty six."

Skye sat up quickly. "What?"

Trinity pursed her lips and tilted her head from side to side. "Looks like you've missed my deadline." Her face brightened in an odd way. "So I have a surprise for you." She turned to the door. "Ward!"

Ward entered the room and Skye felt her heart drop. In front of him was Jemma. Her face stained with tears, Ward's arm wrapped around her mid-section, and his hand gripping her hair. She struggled against him, but he was too strong. He dragged her into the room and stopped right in front of the bed where Skye laid.

"Jemma!" she shouted, turning her attention to Trinity. "Let her go!"

Trinity made a face and laughed. "You're kidding, right?" She took a step toward Ward and Jemma. "I gave you an option, Skye and you decided to ignore it."

"Trinity, I swear to God…" Skye threatened through gritted teeth.

Trinity stared at her for a moment. Another laugh escaped her lips. "Are you about to threaten me?" She reached out and grabbed Jemma's hair causing her to screech. "You sure you want to do that?"

Skye tugged against her restraints. She had never felt so helpless. Watching Jemma being held so roughly by Trinity. Watching her cry. Where was the rest of the team? Why weren't they bursting through the door to help them? This could not be happening.

Trinity pulled Jemma to her. Her eyes moving up and down, taking in her every feature. "I will say, Skye, you've got amazing taste in women. She's absolutely gorgeous."

Skye's jaw clenched. The tears burned the back of her eyes. "Trinity… please… let her go… I'll do whatever you want… please…"

Trinity turned to her. "Oh, now you'll do whatever I want?"

Her wrists burned from the way she was twisting them trying to break free. The tears began to fall. "Yes… please… whatever you want…"

Trinity raised an eyebrow and hummed. "You know what I want?" She yanked Jemma forward causing another screech to escape the biochemists throat. Her hand latched onto the back of Jemma's neck as she pushed her face toward Skye's. "I want you to kiss her good-bye."

Jemma yelped as she was forcefully shoved closer to Skye's face. "Sweetheart, I-I'm sorry." She cried, staring into Skye's eyes. "I wanted to save you. I wanted to come find you."

"Shh… shh…" Skye cooed, trying to calm her, but unable to stop her own tears from falling. "This is not your fault. None of what's happening is your fault." She looked deeply into her loves eyes. "It's mine. I should have given them what they wanted. If I had then—"

"I didn't say talk!" Trinity shouted, pushing Jemma closer once again. "I said kiss! Kiss and say good-bye!"

"I love you, Jemma. I love you so much." Skye stated, her voice cracking from the overflow of tears.

"I love you, Skye." Jemma whispered in return as her head was shoved down once again and her lips met Skye's.

Skye wanted to hold her. To keep her there forever, but she couldn't move. She tried to keep her lips pressed to Jemma's. To somehow keep her in place and out of harm. Skye held on as long as she could, but Trinity had other plans. She pulled Jemma's hair and yanked her away from Skye. Jemma screeched once again and the sound pierced through Skye's heart before it hit her ears.

"Trinity… don't do this… please… just let her go…" Skye begged, shifting and sliding on the mattress beneath her. She turned to Ward. "Ward, please! You were part of this team! You can't let her do this!"

Ward simply ducked his head, refusing to make further eye contact with her.

"You left us no choice, Skye."

"You didn't give me a chance!"

"You had your chance!" Trinity smirked. "You have no one to blame but yourself."

Skye's jaw tensed. The tears flowing down her cheeks. "Trinity…."

"I'm sorry, Skye." She huffed a laugh with a shrug. "Actually, no I'm not."

Jemma locked eyes with Skye. Her face stained with ears. Her eyes watery and bright. She mouthed the words I love you before Trinity placed her hand on her chin and turned her head roughly. The snap filled the room and cut through Skye like a sword. Trinity grinned as she released her. Her body fell limply to the floor lying lifeless in front of Trinity's feet.

"Jemma! No!"

* * *

Skye jolted awake. Her chest was heaving, her breathing erratic. She looked around the room, frantically. Her head fell back down on the pillow and she stared up at the ceiling. The memories of Jemma lying on the floor, Trinity's smug expression so fresh in her mind. Her heart was thumping so hard and loud, she could hear it in her ears and feel it in her throat.

She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. "It was nightmare. Jemma is alive. Just a nightmare." She chanted those words over and over in her head until her breathing started to even out. "Just a stupid, fucking nightmare." She grunted angrily and pulled at her restraints, lifting her body further off the bed.

She blew out a breath, pushing her hair away from her face. Her mind was racing. There had to be a way out of this. Out of here. If she couldn't do it by herself then she would find a way to contact Coulson and the rest of the team. This had to end. Trinity's reign of terror. Ward's stinging betrayal. All of it. It had to end.

Her eyes widened for a brief moment. She had it. She didn't understand why she didn't think of this sooner. Probably because she was unconscious, but still. It might take some espionage skills. It would definitely take a lot of stalling. But, she was going to use what they wanted to get her out.

"Trinity!" Skye screamed as loud as she could. She banged back against the headboard for added effect. "Ward!" Another bang. "I know one of you assholes is standing outside my door! I have your answer so get in here!"

The door opened and Ward stepped in. A hand gripped the front of his shirt, stopping him from walking in first. His jaw twitched as he stepped to the side and allowed Trinity to enter. She raised an eyebrow and sauntered into the room, her arms crossed against her tactical vest. The sound of her heeled combat boots clicking against the floor killed the silence of the room. She stopped by the side of the bed and stared down at Skye.

"Yes?" she questioned, her eyebrow raising further. The smug grin plastered on her lips.

"I'll do it." Skye stated, staring back at her. "I'll give you what you want. Just leave Jemma out of this."

Trinity snorted and turned to Ward. "Uncuff her and bring her to the computer lab." She turned back to Skye and leaned in closer. "If you try anything stupid, I will kill you." She smirked. "And then I'll kill her."

Skye stared back at her. Trinity's face mere inches from her own. The smirk that formed on her lips mirrored the one of her crazy exes. "Trinity, unless you plan on kissing me…which I would really rather you didn't… I suggest you back up so your lap dog can do what you ordered him to do."

Trinity chuckled and shook her head. Without any warning, she grabbed the front of Skye's shirt and kissed her hard. When Skye struggled against her, Trinity held her tighter. She pulled back, her eyes burning into Skye's. "Your smart ass attitude always was a turn on for me." She whispered before releasing Skye and straightening up. She gingerly wiped her mouth and sauntered back toward Ward. She rested her hand on his shoulder and glanced back at the girl wiping her mouth on her shoulder. "I'll make the call. You get her started on the download."

Ward didn't speak. He just nodded as Trinity patted his shoulder and walked out of the room….


End file.
